


[vid] Help

by teyla



Series: Vids by teyla [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Quality: SD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: When the Doctor was younger, so much younger than today, he never needed anybody's help in any way. But then he got older and Donna showed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old vid from late 2008. Because Ten and Donna have the best friendship. The password is "beatles".

[Help (Doctor/Donna)](https://vimeo.com/30714907) from [T'eyla](https://vimeo.com/user8934409) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

First published online in October 2008. Music is "Help" by _The Beatles_.

The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

You can download the video file from the [vimeo page](http://vimeo.com/30714907) underneath the player. If it doesn't work for some reason, drop me a PM. Thanks for watching!


End file.
